Bauhaus
Het Bauhaus is de benaming voor de toonaangevende academie voor beeldende kunstenaars, ambachtslieden en architecten. Ook het gebouw waarin de opleiding gevestigd was, heet Bauhaus. Het Bauhaus was van 1919 tot 1932 eerst in Weimar en later in Dessau gevestigd. De academie was zo toonaangevend en had, mede door het gedachtegoed van directeur Walter Gropius, zoveel invloed, dat 'Bauhaus' ook als architectuurstroming of groepering wordt aangeduid. historie De kiem van de Bauhaus was gelegen in de Deutsche Werkbund, een vereniging die in 1907 was opgericht door Hermann Muthesius. Ook de Belgische architect en schilder Henry van de Velde was betrokken bij de Werkbund. Hij richtte in 1906 de Groothertogelijke School voor Kunst en Nijverheid op in Weimar. Walter Gropius, de opvolger van Van de Velde, voegde in 1919 de Kunstnijverheidsschool en Hogeschool voor Beeldende Kunst samen tot 'Das Staatliches Bauhaus Weimar'. De gedachte binnen het Bauhaus was socialistisch getint. Omdat het politieke klimaat in Weimar steeds conservatiever werd, kreeg de school het steeds heter onder de voeten. Nadat de subsidie in 1925 werd ingetrokken, week de instelling uit naar het linkse Dessau. Gropius ontwierp hiervoor zelf een nieuw gebouw, het Bauhaus Dessau. Na 1928 leidde Hannes Meyer het Bauhaus, in 1930 opgevolgd door Ludwig Mies van der Rohe. In 1932 werd het Bauhaus in Dessau als gevolg van het opkomende nationaal-socialisme gesloten. In 1933 besloot Van der Rohe tot de opening van een particuliere instelling in Berlijn. Nog datzelfde jaar werd het instituut definitief gesloten na een huiszoeking van de Gestapo wegens verdenkingen van 'bolsjewisme'. Veel aanhangers van het Bauhaus weken vlak voor de oorlog uit naar Amerika en zetten daar hun werk voort. De Bauhausideeën vonden daar weerklank in bijvoorbeeld New Bauhaus Chicago onder leiding van László Moholy-Nagy en Black Mountain College onder leiding van Josef Albers. kenmerken Het Bauhaus had tot doel om alle vormen van kunst in de architectuur onder te brengen. Door de creatieve inspanningen van diverse kunstdisciplines te bundelen, het zogenoemde Gesamtkunstwerk, zou uiteindelijk een nieuwe vorm van architectuur ontstaan. De naam Bauhaus was geïnspireerd op de Bauhütte (bouwloodsen) van middeleeuwse kathedraalbouwers. Volgens Gropius stonden bij dergelijke religieuze bouwprojecten alle ambachten in het teken van het betreffende project. Binnen de nieuwe Bauhausarchitectuur werden structuur en decoratie één. Handvaardigheid werd bij de werkzaamheden gestimuleerd, evenals het gebruik van uiteenlopende materialen als textiel, staal, glas, (gebogen hout, leer en kunststof. Hiermee moest de creativiteit van het individu worden gevormd. In feite bracht Gropius met de handwerktraditie van het Bauhaus de utopische idealen van William Morris en de Engelse Arts en Craftsbeweging tot uiting. Vanaf 1922 veranderde Bauhaus onder invloed van Johannes Itten en Theo van Doesburg (van de Stijl) van richting; van de Arts and Crafts naar de machines en de technologie. Producten moesten praktisch bruikbaar zijn en bovendien industrieel vervaardigd kunnen worden. Kenmerkend waren dan ook de eenvoud en de combinatie van functionaliteit en design. Hierbij valt te denken aan opklapbare meubels en multifunctionele kasten. vernieuwend De Bauhausopleiding was zeer vernieuwend. In de economisch slechte periode na de Eerste Wereldoorlog beschikte de instelling over aanzienlijke middelen, zoals eigen werkplaatsen, materialen en (goedkope) arbeidskrachten. Daarnaast maakte Bauhaus veel propaganda en had ze bovendien een groot aantal gerenommeerde kunstenaars als Johannes Itten, Lyonel Feininger, Paul Klee, Wassily Kandinsky en Josef Albers in dienst. Ook werd er in de Bauhausopleiding een standaard gezet qua onderwijsmethode. Behalve dat alles zeer praktijk- en resultaatgericht was, kregen studenten ook een soort introductiecursus (Vorkurs of Vorlehre) over historische en hedendaagse kunstgeschiedenis. Verder werd de opleiding architectuur praktischer van aard. De kunstacademies van tegenwoordig werken volgens eenzelfde methode. heden De invloed van het Bauhaus is nog steeds terug te vinden in het gebruik van geprefabriceerde onderdelen en in het functionele ontwerp van vele hedendaagse woningen. In Berlijn bestaat een museum over Bauhaus, het deels door Gropius ontworpen Bauhaus-Archiv. In Nederland worden verschillende werken van Bauhausmeesters getoond in het Van Abbemuseum. Category:Stroming Category:Gebouw